Neeran (Species)
Often believed to have developed as lower gravity adapted species, the Neeran are known for their great size and abilities some have described as supernatural. Useful links to descriptions and discussions in-game. 'For House and Dominion: Wing Commander 15' Link: H&D WC 15 An image pops up of a thin looking humanoid with a pronounced ridge running from where the chin would be in a human up and over the rather large head. Most parts of the body appear lumpy and misshapen with protruding musculature. Just another odd humanoid species you decide until looking at the height listed. "What the hell? They're almost four meters tall." Homeworld: None known. They inhabit territory currently within the borders of the Republic, living aboard vast city ships or even larger world ships. You find numerous images and videos available through the archives from the Second Faction War. In most of them what you assume to be their city ships are tearing a path through Kavarian super heavy cruiser formations. Republic Medium cruisers backed up by entire Wings of Centurions quickly finish off any survivors. Their vessels are smooth and rounded, shaped like elongated eggs, or stones worn smooth in a stream. The only things that mar the surface are weapon emplacements, a mix of phase cannon and plasma cannon turrets. You've actually seen one of their ships before, a Neeran Cruiser that Third Wing recovered in the Smugglers Run. With the foreign construction repairing it has always taken longer, something that Captain Saputo once complained about when your two units were having a party at a former smuggler base. 'For House and Dominion: Neeran War 4th Tour - 5 ' Link >Alliance database secure information request >Sonia Reynard, Alliance Fleet General >Clearance Level: Ultraviolet >Neeran Bio-sciences >Searching... >Clearance level confirmed >General overview “Despite the current situation of the war our Neeran allies have been incredibly reluctant to share anything useful about their bio sciences. They provided enough for the most basic treatment of wounded and little else. We know from mission reports and a number of incidents that they’re capable of mind to mind communication via bio-neural circuitry in their ships. They’re also capable of detecting large groups of their their species over great distances, at least within a few AU but possibly much farther. Due to the previously mentioned lack of cooperation science institutes are still struggling with analysis of parts of Neeran physiology despite knowing from battlefield experience how certain elements work. As always Alliance personnel are encouraged to secure the remains of more powerful Neeran soldiers and officers in the best condition possible.” >sub heading search: Reactor organ >Overview: The “power plant” and organ responsible for the Neeran’s incredible ability beyond what should be physically possible. Samples from a wide range of Neeran dead have yielded dramatically different results even within similar age groups. Growth and development is believed to be directly linked to what parts of the body excess energy is channeled into. Physical changes within the brain have been noted depending on usage pattern. Corpses recovered from an Isolationist ship have shown them to have higher potential power output compared to their Empire counterparts despite an overall relative lack of physical development. All attempts to clone these organs have resulted in examples in a near non-functional state. Some experts have postulated that the cloned organs may require time to mature though as yet we lack knowledge of how to induce this. 'For House and Dominion: Neeran War 4th Tour - 10' Link Category:Neeran Category:Species